


see ya on the ice

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty goes pro, Established Relationship, Jack is still all lovey dovey, M/M, it's too adorable, locker room chirps, married au, post-Samwell, pre-game interview, sassy bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Imagine Bitty goes pro too but not on the Falcs. He and Jack have to face each on the ice.





	

“ _—mermann! Mr. Zimmermann! This will be the first time you’ll be facing off your husband on ice. Are you prepared?”_

“The team and I have prepared for this match just as we do every other match. We will do our best and I’m sure the Falconers will do the same.”

“ _Are you nervous?_ ”

“As nervous as I’ve been for any other match.”

“—and that’s all the time we have, ladies and gentlemen.” Coach cuts in. “Thank you for coming.”

Bitty gets up and Brady nudges, grinning like a fool when he looks over. Bitty cannot help the blush that rises up his cheeks. Most of the press questions have been about Jack and Bitty had tried his best to answer them neutrally as he can.

Truth is, he’s nervous as hell, but that’s to be expected. He’d been nervous going up against the Aces last time too even though Kent is a friend now. He figures it’s a normal response when facing off against Stanley Cup winners.

Bitty grins as he slips on his gear. He hasn’t seen Jack for a while between games. They hadn’t been lucky enough to be playing near each other. It’s something they’d prepared for and honestly, not that different than when he was at Samwell, but it’s still hard. They’re both exhausted all the time and even though they try to make the effort to Skype each other as much as possible, some days all they want to do is sleep. They try to be understanding, but they’re both human as well.

“Bitty! Your boy is here to see you!” Zucc calls out and the locker room erupts into kissy noises and chirps.

_Oh Lord…_

But Bitty can’t remain embarrassed when Jack’s watching him from the doorway. Bitty finishes and walks over to his husband, ignoring the cat calls.

Jack smiles at him.

He looks so good. He’s in uniform, helmet in hand and he’s here and he looks so damn good.

_No. Bitty, focus._

Bitty holds out a fist.

Jack grins as he taps it.

Kreids groans from behind him. “Just kiss and get it over with already!”

“Why? Wanna watch, Kreids?” Bitty chirps back despite the blood rushing to his ears and rolls his eyes when the boys chorus a drawn-out _oooooooooooooo._ “Y’all are children. Jack, I’ll see you later, honey. You should get back.”

“Good luck, Bits.” Jack squeezes his shoulder before leaving.

“You too, sweetheart. See ya on the ice.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
